


Unlucky Misfortune

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Jorvik's Seen Worse Times [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Susanne Cherrywood has considered herself to be unlucky. Worried, she moves to the calm, peaceful island of Jorvik, hoping her luck will get left behind. What she doesn’t know is she’s causing havoc for her new friends.





	Unlucky Misfortune

"I hope I make friends here," Susanne said to herself, looking around Moorland Stables. 'I’m so nervous but excited too! Will I get to meet the legendary Loretta?!! I hope so!'

A man approached Susanne leading a brown horse. The man seemed to be about her age. "Hi, I take it you’re-?" he smiled, before tripping hard on the concrete. "Are you okay?!" Susanne rushed to his side.

"I’m...okay...so, you’re Susanne. My name is Justin." Justin picked himself right up. "That would be correct. Do you know where I can speak to Loretta? I’m a big fan of her and I’d like to see her in person if that’s okay with you."

"Talk to Jenna. Okay, this is your horse Cococookie. Mount him, talk to Maya, and then-" Justin got cut off again because someone was screaming. A horse had gotten loose from the paddock and ran off! 'What have I done?! Moving here was a mistake...but there’s no turning back now...' Susanne gulped.


End file.
